The present invention concerns the field of light modules for motor vehicles, and in particular lighting and/or signaling modules.
A motor vehicle is equipped with headlamps, or headlights, intended to illuminate the road in front of the vehicle, especially at night or during bad weather. These headlamps can generally be used according to two lighting modes: a first “high beam” mode and a second “low beam” mode. The “high beam” mode brightly illuminates the road far in front of the vehicle, potentially dazzling road users travelling in the opposite direction. The “low beam” mode provides more limited illumination of the road, but nevertheless offers good visibility without dazzling other road users. These two lighting modes are complementary.
In each of these operating modes, in order to avoid dazzling road users travelling in the opposite direction, it is necessary to control the positioning and orientation of each of the headlamps, and more particularly of each of the elements constituting said headlamps.
The headlamps can comprise one or more light modules comprising a light source, an optical deflection element, and an optical projection element, each of these elements being mounted on a support. Each element of the module is attached to the support by at least one attachment element, the support itself being attached to the vehicle.
The elements that typically constitute these light modules are generally bulky and complicated to assemble and configure in such a way as to obtain light rays that comply with photometric standards.